Deja Vu
by Penguinator 24
Summary: The sequel to Battle across Four Dementions. Blowhole returns, this time with a vengence! Pat returns to Central Park Zoo to help defeat Blowhole once again! Has Skilene, Mumble/Gloria,and Bo/Erik.
1. Chapter 1

This is Penguinator 24 with a new story! This is the sequel to my first fanfic, Battle across Four Dimensions. It's Déjà vu! If you have any suggestions for a better title, please don't hesitate to tell me!

Chapter 1: Prologue

It's was a fantastic morning at the Central Park Zoo and Skipper was, like always, drinking his coffee with fish. Private was watching the Lunacorns. Kowalski was working on a new invention. Rico was brushing his dolly's hair. However, the piece was about to be broken. "Hey guys!" Marlene said, popping her head into the penguin's habitat. "Oh hey Marlene. What's up?" Skipper said. "Not much honey, just having a cup of coffee." Skipper replied. "Skipper, you may want to see this." Kowalski said.

"So what you're saying is…" Skipper said. "Pat, the penguin who you beat in a wrestling match, is back and has landed somewhere in the Central Park Zoo." Kowalski said. "He must have come back to get revenge for me beating him in that match, and maybe try to steal Marlene, my wife, away from me." Skipper said. "Skipper, do you think that Pat even remembers that fight?" Marlene said. "Yes he said, 'I never forget a loss. If anybody beats me, they should expect revenge.'" Skipper said. "So he should be here in a couple of hours." Kowalski said.

"Oh what a flight. Here, give me your flipper." Pat said. "Thanks Pat. So, this is The Central Park Zoo?" Samantha said. "Yes it is. We need to find the penguins." Pat said. They used stealth to get into the zoo. "Follow me Sam." Pat goes to the Raccoon exhibit. "Hey Sly! Is that you?" Pat asked. "Pat? I thought that you went to Emperorland." Sly said. "I did. I had to come back." Pat said. "Who's the girl?" Sly asked. "OH! This is Samantha or Sam for short. She is my girlfriend." Pat said. "We met after Pat sang his heartsong at Emperorland and we've been together ever since." Sam said. "It's been almost 6 months I think." Pat said. "Asante Madame." Sly said, kissing Sam on the flipper. "Carmelita is right behind me, isn't she?" Sly asked. "Yes." Pat said. "How dare you kiss another female! Wait, is that Pat?" Carmelita said. "Yes, it's me. Here's the reason that I came back. Blowhole is plotting against us. He is going to have an immense army of Pure Ones and Evil Monkeys. We need to get ready for the incoming war!"

Pat and Sam then went to the Penguins habitat, knocking on the door. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Pat said. "Private, I know that you're watching the Lunacorns! Let me in!" Pat yelled. Private lets him in. "Thanks Private." Pat said. "You are the most beautiful penguin I've ever seen." Private said. "I'm Sam, Pat's girlfriend." Sam said. "Oh, alright." Private said. "So, you dare come back!" Skipper said. "We need to talk. First, we need to gather the whole zoo for a meeting." Pat said. "By the way, Mumble, Gloria, Erik, Ramon and Carmen are on their way to this zoo." Kowalski said.

Blowhole was, indeed, plotting against The Penguins and the Central Park Zoo. "So, Nigel, when are you gonna get here?" Blowhole asked. "I should be at NYC in a few days. I'm bringing several thousand monkeys with me." Nigel replied. "Metal Beak, are you ready?" Blowhole asked. "Yes, we are ready." Metal Beak said. "Finally, we shall rule the world! The Tytonic Union of Pure Ones, Monkeys and Lobsters shall rule the world! NAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blowhole said.

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belong to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon, Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures, Rio belongs to Blue Sky Studio and 20th Century Fox, Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky, Sly Cooper belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment, Sucker Punch, and Sanzaru Games.

I hope you enjoyed! I have a few suprises for this story. Please Read and Review! –Never Give Up!


	2. The Meeting, with a twist

It's Penguinator 24 with the newest chapter of Déjà Vu! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Meeting, with a twist

A few hours later, the meeting was about to begin. "Hello!" Pat yelled. "Aright, I'm back! I have some grim news. I believe that Dr. Blowhole is plotting against us yet again!" Pat said. "Yes, Skipper?" Pat asked. "Blowhole's plotting against us, yeah right! What is the real reason you're back? Is it to steal Marlene from me?" Skipper asked. "Okay, maybe you missed this earlier Skipper, but I have a girlfriend. She is sitting right there." Pat said, pointing to a lovely young Adelie penguin. "That's Sam, and she is my girlfriend. I'm friends with Marlene, but I have no interest in stealing her from you." Pat said. Everybody had come, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger from the Ga'Hoole tree; Mumble, Erik, Gloria, Sven, Ramon and Carmen from Emperorland; and Sly Cooper, Murray, Dimitri, Bentley and Carmelita from Paris. However one certain animal, a certain lemur king was missing in action. "Okay, has anybody seen the lemurs?" Pat asked. Five minutes passed. Nobody said anything. Then suddenly Mort burst into the meeting, bawling. "The king is missing! Somebody stole the king!" Mort screamed. "Calm down Mort! We need a plan!" Everybody stared at Pat. "Okay, Phase 1. Me, Sly, and Skipper are gonna take surveillance photos and look for clues in the lemur habitat. Bentley, see if you can splice into the zookeeper's computers. Maybe they have something about the missing lemur king. Everybody else, after this is done, meet us back here. We will tell you the results of our missions. I don't know where this is heading, but ultimately it will be war! Now, everybody else, go to Penguin HQ!" Pat said.

"I can't believe that Pat is back!" Private said. "Yeah, he even crazier than he was a year ago." Kowalski said. Then, a familiar face came on the Penguin's TV. "Greeting's my flightless foes! It is I, Dr. Blowhole and I have teamed up with a foe, however, I'm not gonna tell you who it is!" Blowhole yelled. "This is so obivious! You kidnapped Julien!" Maurice yelled. "How did you guess? Yes, I kidnapped Julien! Just try, and we will start a war that you cannot win! I shall rule the world!" Blowhole said. "We need to tell Pat!" Mumble yelled.

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon; Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; Sly Cooper belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment, Sucker Punch, and Sanzaru Games.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I want your feedback! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since I updated Déjà vu, so here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Pat, it's Mumble. We need you to come back to HQ, now!" Mumble exclaimed. "I will after I examine the lemur habitat for clues." Pat said. "But…" Mumble tried to say, but was cut off by Pat. "It won't take me long." Pat stated.

"Okay, I'll go this way; Sly, you go that way, and Skipper, stay in this area." Pat said, pointing where to go with his flipper. About 5 minutes later, "Pat, I think I've found something." Sly said, taking a photograph. "That is Julien's crown! He doesn't go anywhere without it. The only time of the day that he takes it off is when he sleeps." Pat said. "So he was probably kidnapped last night. Wait." Pat said, examining a reddish-orange tuft of fur. "I've seen this color of fur before. I know who is working with Blowhole!" Pat exclaimed through his headset. "So who was it?" Skipper asked. "I'll tell you as soon as we get back to the HQ.

"What did I miss?" Pat asked. "Blowhole has Julien! He has some guy with a mask, some white cockatoo, and some mystery animal." Kowalski stated. "The first guy is Metal Beak, aka Kludd, and in other words Soren's brother." Pat said. "What?! I thought that we killed him during the war!" Soren exclaimed. "Well, apparently not. The white cockatoo is Nigel." Pat said. "You mean that bird that attacked me and Jewel?" Blu asked. "The very same, I hate him!" Nico said. "Me too!" Pedro said. "The mystery animal is Clemson!" Pat said. "What?!" everybody said at the same time.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch, Sanzaru Games, and Sony Computer Entertainment; Rio belongs to Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.

Claimer: Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

I hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating all my stories over the next week or so. Please review. I want your feedback!

Never give up on your dreams!


End file.
